


thank you, next?

by lovelining



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes to Lovers, M/M, dont wory all characters will grow from their toxic traits, get them in therapy, tw: abusive relationships, tw: jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelining/pseuds/lovelining
Summary: Hoyoung wishes things had worked out with Gyehyeon and not ending in the worst ay, he wishes he could hate him. Gyehyeon wishes Hoyoung could forgive him, he has changed and wants to fix everything. It started again thanks to double dates, are there second oppurtunities for them?
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Jo Gyehyeon, Ju Yeonho/Kim Yongseung
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Here i am again with a high school au and a baegye fic. I wish i could write college au but since college experience is a little boring here without the dorm life i would stick with what i know.  
> Yes the title, it's a punchline between ariana's grande thank you next song and verivery's addiotinal track in their albums, i am comedy genious.   
> AGAIN Yongseung is a plot device, i am sorry Yongseung stans some day i will write a fic where he's the main character. Also i would try my best not to make this so angst, this is about character development and personal growth.  
> If you leave a review, i will read them happily

Oh first love and first heartbreak, that was Jo Gyehyeon to him.

They met in the highschool dance club last year, Hoyoung was captured from the moment he saw the younger boy dancing. He was so passionate about his dancing and his movements were sharp and still fluid when needed. Also he was really handsome, his eyes were cat-like and his lips were so full and beautiful, the most kissable lips he saw. He never thought they would be close because Gyehyeon was a year younger and it seemed they got nothing in common beside dancing. But they did get close through asking advice on the choreography, explained Gyehyeon how the teachers and school worked out. Without noticing (well he did, Gyehyeon’s was his first crush) they went on their first date together not as friends and started to date in the half of the school year. 

Now looking back, Hoyoung could tell why they struggled in their relationship, they barely knew each other and sped up their relationship. Hoyoung did the best for not thinking only about the bad things in their relationship because he really loved Gyehyeon and of course Hoyoung committed mistakes too, he wasn’t a saint. But all the jealousy from Gyehyeon over literally everyone, especially Minchan, who Hoyoung stopped talking to and only recently could befriend again. Their big fights about every little thing, those things still haunted him. He should have listened to his sister and friends earlier when they said their relationship was toxic. How could it be if they loved so much? That was his naive thinking, that love was the most important thing. They broke before the summer ended because Gyehyeon swear for his life Hoyoung was cheating on him with Dongheon even though Hoyoung and Dongheon didn’t talk anymore. Gyehyeon left him for being a cheater and broke his heart. 

Hoyoung spent all the summer crying for his dead love, he still treasured Gyehyeon. He still remembered their first, their first kiss, when they made out in the dress room. It burned all the passion he felt for the younger boy, even if he felt anger more. 

Eating ice cream all the summer and with help of his friends, he recovered from his breakup for most of the part. It was sad that Gyehyeon dropping out of dance club made him feel so relieved but it was the best for the two parts, Gyehyeon was good at everything, sure he would pursue another passion. 

In his 3rd year he fell for another freshman, Kim Yongseung. He was so calm and a good dancer, and smart and so attentive. Hoyoung knew he wasn’t ready for another relationship, he still had trust issues so he tried just to be Yongseung's friend and not try anything with the freshman. 

“Hyung can you ask a favor?” Yongseung asked one day when they were walking from home. “Sure, anything for you” Hoyoung hoped it didn’t sound as desperate as he thought. 

“I want to go on a date with this boy, but his mother doesn’t want him to go alone so he has to bring his cousin. Do you want to go with me to the double date?”

Hoyoung had to think quickly. Well this meant Yongseung liked someone else but maybe if Yongseung saw him in a romantic environment, he could think Hoyoung as someone he wanted to date, he was in.

“Sure it would be fun”

The date was on saturday in a pizza restaurant downtown, Hoyoung did his best to look good. He stared at the mirror and remembered the time he wanted to look ugly so no one could look at him, it made him shed a tear but he would never go back to a relationship where his partner would doubt his loyalty.

Yongseung arrived at his door and they together to the date. His crushname was Ju Yeonho, a freshman from his class in the music club. Yongseung seemed to be really into him by how he was talking but Hoyoung still hoped Yongseung would change his mind and fall for him instead. "Do you know his cousin?" "Um, he studies at the school too i think he's a sophomore, his name is Gyehyeon" Hoyoung froze in that moment, he never told Yongseung about his previous relationship because he was embarrased everyone in the dance club knew how bad it was, and now he was going to a blind date with his abusive ex.

"Are you okay Hoyoung?" Yongseung asked because Hoyoung didn't say anything in a while.

He could do it.He didn't have to talk to Gyehyeon at all. It was a double date and he was there for Yongseung. 

"Sure, Gyehyeon was in the dance club last year, we know each other".

"It's good to hear so this as akward as i thought after all"

Oh it was definetly going to be more awkward. When Yongseung and Hoyoung arrived, Gyehyeon looked like he watched the death arrive. Good he feared him now.

"Good to see you, Hoyoung" said Gyehyeon in a smirk but still shaking.

"Same, you look healthy"

and by healthy i mean fat, Hoyoung thought.

"Do you know each other?" asked Yeonho. Gyehyeon's cousin. Ugh, he was so cute with those big brown eyes, the competition was going to be thought.

"We were in the same club last year"

Hoyoung sat next to Yongseung and he almost regretted because he was going to stare at Gyehyeon all the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw//Abusive relationships, jealousy  
>  Honetsly i am not satisifed with this chapter but i guess this is the only thing that i come out. Gyehyeon is a good person now he grew don't be mad at him. This is a mess but i don't think anyone reads this fic

Yeonho said he will buy him a whole pizza for himself if Gyehyeon goes to the date with him, but now a pizza couldn’t pay with why he is going through.

Of all people in school, he is on a double date with his ex. Gyehyeon spent all the summer trying to forget Hoyoug, trying to forget the memories of a relationship he ruined. He said if he avoided Hoyoung at all costs, he would never have to think about his mistakes and he could heal. Gyehyeon knew Hoyoung deserves an apology, it was all on him, the fights and the drama of their relationship. He would apologize but when he faced him at the table and looked at how his eyes that before expressed love now looked hollow, that was the worst part of the evening. 

“You didn’t tell me you were in the dance club before?” asked Yeonho so naively. Oh how could explain that was when he met his ex? And that he was so jealous of everyone near Hoyoung and ruined all of his relationships with his clubmates?

“I didn’t have to tell you, you know. It was also for a short time” Lie.

And all the evening Gyehyeon tries to pay attention to the conversations but he can’t because he is having war flashbacks of all the fights, all the times he made Hoyoung cry saying it would be the last time. He sometimes stares at Hoyoung but looks somewhere instead, he is hurting himself. Also it seems Hoyoung likes Yeonho’s date, how shameless of him.But could Gyehyeon judge him after all the damage he made? 

Between a blink and eternity, the date is over. When Yongseung and Hoyoung are greeting them, he spaces out.

“See you later I guess”said Hoyoung bitterly to him, he only gives him a smile. Part of him, wishes he never saw him again but he wishes to fix everything. Oh,Gyehyeon hopes Hoyoung doesn’t hate him too much.

-o-

Could a cute boy be worthy of all the stress Hoyoung went through? He never believed he would see Gyehyeon again and because of some destiny shit and bad luck he went on a date with him. They never talked though, Gyehyeon didn’t say a word during the date, he only looked at Hoyoung with stupid big eyes. Hoyoung wanted to scream at him during the date, reclaiming him for all the damage he did to his life. But he focused on Yongseung instead. He was so handsome that night, with his hair pushed back and a band tshirt. Sometimes it felt like Yeonho was the third wheel in the date instead of him. He liked Yeonho, he was a nice and funny guy, he couldn’t believe he was related with Gyehyeon. But sorry for Yeonho, love was a game and Hoyoung would play for Yongseung’s heart. He called Minchan to tell him everything about today.

“Hey, i am back of my date”

“Hi, how was your date with a guy he doesn’t know you like him and the guy he actually likes”

“I think Yongseung and I have great chemistry, more than he does with his date. But well it was a double date and the other guy was Gyehyeon”

“Holy shit, that psycho? Did you see him after you break up?”

“Not until today, but it was okay. We didn’t talk and he seems fat”

“Hoyoung, you know fat-shaming isn’t the solution”

“Okay, i know”

There was a silence for part of Minchan. Weird, he never shut up.

“Hey i am sorry you went through a relationship like that. Whatever bad things Gyehyeon said, you know they aren’t true. You were the most loyal boyfriend”

Hoyoung hated when people pitied him for his past relationship. He always thought it was his fault for not breaking up with Gyehyeon when things started to rot.

“Hey I am fine now, after a lot of therapy I have recovered. Thanks for being my friend again after i stopped talked with you”

“I know you didn’t want to and we are going to be friends forever.”

“Yeah, i love you bro”

“Me too, sorry hoyoungie, i had to finish my homework2

When he hung up, he received a message from an unknown number.

“Hi, it’s Gyehyeon. Can we talk?”

Hoyoung started to sweat. He didn’t know if it was because Gyehyeon got his new number or because that phrase was what always started the fights. “Can we talk? Why do you ignore me? Why do you talk with him?

He breathed out.

**Me:** Who gave you my new number?”

**Unknown number:** Yongseung, i know i should asked you but you wouldn’t give it to me

**Me:** No, I don't want to talk with you anymore. Leave me alone please.

**Unknown:** I just want to apologize, if we are going to see sometimes because of Yongseung and Yeonho, at least i think we should be on good terms.

**Me:** You always apologize and say it would be the last time. Well, I don't think I am going to another date with you. Leave me alone before I block you on this number too.

Hoyoung breathed in and out. Maybe Gyehyeon was right and they shouldn’t hate each other forever. But he was so afraid that Gyehyeon could hurt him again. He always did.

Gyehyeon started to cry. Hoyoung was right about everything. But Gyehyeon believed he had changed. He wanted to make up for Hoyoung, Hoyoung deserved so much better. Maybe that wasn’t the way to start. But he didn’t know if he would have another chance. 

He got a new message.

**Jujjang:** Yongseung said he would invite us to his place next week, isn’t he lovely? He asks if you are okay if Hoyoung goes so it won’t be awkward.

Yongseung was kind of dumb, if he didn’t notice the date was awkward with Gyehyeon and Hoyoung but he understood the younger did was the best for the rule of Yeonho’s overprotective mother.

**Me:** It’s okay for me.

He hoped Hoyoung wouldn’t decline the invitation and that he would reconsider the peace offer Gyehyeon did. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avangers endgame date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, after two months?? i came back with a chapter. I don't like this chapter tbh :( but i think if i never post it i would letf this fic uncompleted. this is heavy angst but the next chapters (if i write them) would be more lighthearted.  
> If you read a coomet/revie i would read them happily

_ “Don’t you love me?” asked Gyehyeon as always _

_ “Of course I do, believe me please” Hoyoung cried out _

_ “I do baby but trust me, I know Minchan has a crush on you by the he looks at you, i am just afraid of losing you” _

_ “It won’t happen” _

That nightmare again, the replay of a past memory. Hoyoung asked himself if he could escape someday from the hurtful memories. Maybe it was all because of the date.

At first, he told himself to deny all the invitations from double dates that involved Gyehyeon. But he was so weak. Yongseung was so pretty and he told him he thought of Hoyoung and wanted him to go to his house. Hoyoung promised this was the last time and not to be involved with Gyehyeon anymore, they barely spoke in the dinner the other day they could make it again.

Yongseung's home wasn’t far from his own home, so he arrived on time with cookies he made with his sister. “Hi, you are early” Yongseung said when he opened his front door.”Thank you for the cookies.” “You’re welcome. My mom said to always bring gifts to the hosts” The smile on Yongseung’s face was so bright and it was satisfying knowing it was for him.

The home was really nice and cozy, they stayed in the living room waiting for Gyehyeon and Yeonho to arrive while they were chatting about school and the dance club. 

“You are doing really great in school, why aren’t you in the mathletes? You will be so good.”

“Actually i started dance classes because my mom thought i spent a lot of time studying. I like dancing, it’s refreshing i don’t have to use my brain all day”

“And you are good at dancing too. You are perfect”

Yongseung blushed at the comment and looked so cute. Too bad then the other guests finally arrived.

“I am coming” Yongseung answered.

Yeonho and Gyehyeon brought the pizza, that was the reason why they were late. But Hoyoung remembered, Gyehyeon was always late everywhere. That caused a lot of arguments. 

“Hi, I hope you didn’t wait too long,” said Yeonho adorably, he was cute. Hoyoung had to admit it. 

“No, Hoyoung arrived just 10 minutes early than you” Yongseung looked at Yeonho so endearing Hoyoung had to turn his head to the other side. As if not looking would make it less real and hurtful that Yongseung liked someone else.

“Are we going to see endgame right?”asked Gyehyeon all of sudden. Hoyoung almost felt grateful he was there too, but he wasn’t.

“Oh yes, it’s a great movie unless you want to watch something else” Yongseung answered.

Maybe watching a 3 hours movie wasn’t a good idea to meet someone because when you watch a movie you are supposed to be quiet. But Yeonho commented on every important moment, like exciting action scenes and the sadden ones, he couldn’t be still. Even if this was his 4th time watching the movie. Hoyoung wasn’t sure if Yongseungg liked that but in this moment it didn’t care. He had his head on Yongseung’s shoulder and it felt so good but it wasn’t a good thing. If anybody suspected anything, he would say that he was only clingy (it was true), he almost closed his eyes for the peace Yongseung bring to him.

“I am going to the restroom” said the blond boy, so Hoyoung could move his head and he could stand up, pausing the movie.There was only Hoyoung and Yeonho for a moment (because Gyehyeon went out to answer a phone call before) and it was a bit awkward, Hoyoung didn’t wanted to talk he just wanted to be resting on Yongseung’s shoulder again. 

“Is second year hard?” asked the younger boy.

Gyehyeon returned again to the living room but he tripped with his shoe’s lace and by bad luck he fell up Hoyoung. Faces too close like they used to be, when they closed their lips in a kiss. “Get up” said Hoyoung embarrased for remembering those past things. The last thing he would do now was kissing that asshole. 

“Wow,seems the double dating is going merry between you two” Yeonho chuckled

Gyehyeon got up incredibly slowly and went back to his seat beside Yeonho.

“Sorry, it was an accident” said Gyehyeon in almost a whisper. “Okay, be careful next time,” Hoyoung said rolling his eyes. Yongseung went back to the living room confused for Hoyoung’s annoying and red face and Gyehyeon’s ashamed face. He put play on the movie again and grabbed some popocorns, later Yeonho hold his hand as he wanted the whole afternoon. Hoyoung’s face was still resting on his shoulder. 

The movie ended finally and it was time for Yeonho’s curfew.

“Thank you for everything, see you in school,” said Yeonho shyly to the host. 

“Yeah, thank you” said Gyehyeon shortly and they both parted. 

“Great movie, right?” asked Yongseung to Hoyoung now that it was only them. Hoyoung wished he could stay more but he said to his mother he would help her in dinner. “Of course, the best. Thank you for inviting me” 

“Thank you for coming, you are reliable friend” Friend, he said Friend. Hoyoung wouldn’t let this discourage him. Friends can be boyfriends if he tried hard enough.

“Goodbye” 

-0-

Gyehyeon told his aunt he would company Yeonho’s home even if his house wasn’t far away from Yongseung’s. Yeonho was too quiet, he was afraid of this, the boy never shut up.

“Hey, it’s just a thought but do you think Hoyoung likes Yongseung? I mean he only talks with him and that’s normal but he does in a flirty way and he also clinged to him today as his life depending on that” 

Gyehyeon knew, Hoyoung did. It was so obvious but maybe he should lie to his cousin, maybe he could talk with Hoyoung about this. 

“I don’t know, he is always clingy. I could ask him”

“I don’t know, i like him but it feels weird not being the only one who likes Yongseung when it’s supposed to be. Hey weren’t you friends? Why didn’t he talk to you?”

Yeonho got brains sometimes.

“We were clubmates, not friends. We weren’t close”

“But he seems to avoid you” Damn Yeonho, leave that alone. He wished he could say

“I don’t know, you know a lot of people think i am intimidating for the way i look, maybe it’s that” 

Gyehyeon looking they arrived to his cousin’s home thanked god. He could avoid this conversation full of lies. 

-0-

**Unknown number:** We should talk

Oh, that message that gave him anxiety before, he was over it now.

**Me:** No, leave me alone for once. I have told you this before.

**Unknown number:** Please, if we are going to be around, we should at least not be glaring hateful looks. Also maybe you shouldn’t see Yongseung with loving glaring looks.

**Me:** Why do you care? JEALOUS?

Oh that hurted Gyehyeon. His uncontrollable jealousy and insecurities was what ruined their relationship. 

**Unknown number:** Please Hoyoung, I am trying to be nice. I never heard your last word, if you just want to say hurtful things to feel better then said it to me. Also it’s not my problem, it’s Yeonho who told me if you liked Yongseung. I don’t think Yongseung would like your double intentions. 

Well, he got a point. And he didn’t know why but he felt they really should see each other to give closure. To bring the lost items to their owners, to start again. Hate wasn’t a nice feeling to feel about anyone.

**Me:** Tomorrow at Baskin Robbins, it’s the last time. 

Hoyoung felt a dejavu sending that text but things were different now, that was his power.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baskin robins and closure conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, new moth new chapter (joking). I think the chapters i post after this are going to be lighearted and that we are finally over the angst part of the story (i didn't like it write so much angst but if i didn't things would feel more rushed) no more angsty ex just two friends :)  
> i don't know how long this story is going to be bc i think if i make it longer i would hate it bc as you can see i am not a creative writter and this story is full of cliches but if i make a short story it would be rushed. Anyways,end of the rant i hope you all are okay. I love reading reviews, if you leave one i will cherish it forever

Baskin Robins, Friday.

Maybe ice cream can cure all the things, Hoyoung always loved ice cream and that baskin robins establishment in particular. 

They used to go a lot together, it was hard for him to visit the ice cream store alone after the break up but he enjoyed again with his friends. All his friends told him, it wasn’t a good idea to talk with gyehyeon, he didn’t know if they were right but he needed it. So all the things could be clear and they could start as strangers again. Suprisingly, Gyehyeon arrived first, which got him for surprise. He was always late as the taurus he was.

“Hi” said Hoyoung shyly. “Let me order first”

Gyehyeon nodded he wasn’t eating ice cream, maybe he would order something later.

Back with his comofort choco chip ice cream he wasn’t ready to confrot the situation. He didn’t kno ho to start so he decide to first ask something he wanted to ask since he sa gyehyeon.

“How is kangmin?” Kangmin was Gyehyeon’s little step brother. A child full of love and enthusiasm, Hoyoung loved him.. Frankly, Kangmin was one of the things he missed the most about being with Gyehyeon.

“He’s nice, he is going to start school the next year”

“Oh, too bad I'd be a graduate next year” Hoyoung regretted. 

“Are your sisters all right?”

“Sure, as usual”

Silence started and it was awkward, Hoyoung finished his ice cream too. He will need another.

“I am sorry. I know you hate me and you are in your right but i want you to know that i never wanted to cause you any harm intentionally but i know the way i handled things was what ruined everything. I said this because i think you deserve to hear it” Gyehyeon and his honesty so blunt and direct. And when his hurt eyes. Hoyoung knew it was all the pure truth. 

Hoyoung breathed, he wanted to be honest too. If he was honest he would be free

“I don’t know if I can forget but I want to forgive. Even though it wasn’t a good relationship, we had good times together and I can't change that. Honestly hating you didn’t feel right. I don’t want to feel hate anymore, i am not sure if we can be friends but i want a new start.

Gyehyeon smiled, maybe Hoyoung wasn’t saying that he forgave him but it was a step for both of them.

“Can i hug you?” Gyehyeon asked shyly. That killed Hoyoung, when they were together he always asked for permission first but contrary as everyone thought his way of showing affection was passionate and affective, he loved it.

The hug felt right, like someone just arrived from a trip outseas. But right now they weren’t friends, they were strangers ready to meet again.

“Aren’t you going to eat ice cream?” asked Hoyoung after they broke their hug.

“Nope, i am okay. Before we leave i want to tell you something”

“Shoot”

“Well Yeonho told me, Hwanwoong from the dance club was going to have a party in the weekend and that Yongseung invited him”

“Good for him” Hoyoung faked his enthusiasm “But what does concern me”

“Aside Yongseung” Gyehyeon looked at Hoyoung frowned face and laughed” Well for obvious reasons i don’t want to go to a party with dance club members so i thought maybe we could say my aunt, you are my friend so you can accompany them”

“mm but i don’t want to be a third wheel?

“Well if Yeonho doesn’t go, Yongseung either. Look, I know how you feel about Yongseung and it’s not that I am betraying my cousin. I thought you could three have a great time. Everyone wins”

Hoyoung analyzed the situation, it as certain hat Gyehyeon said. But he needed another person if he didn’t want to be third wheeled.

“Alright count on me but i am taking Minchan to the party. I think he would get along with Yeonho and it would be less awkward”

“Okay i am telling Yeonho you will bring a date, witty” Gyehyeon smirked 

“It 's not that! It would be fun.And for the fact nobody hates you in the dance club”

Gyehyeon half smiled, he seemed a little hurt but hoyoung thought it would be good to know

“I will feel akard anyways.Oh I had to go. Nice to meet you Bae Hoyoung”

“Nice to meet you too, Jo Gyehyeon”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party and drunk regret text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//alcohol  
> Hello in this week sppining the wheel of fanfics clichés we got: Party and drunk text. I don't know hwangwoong i am sorry oneus fans but he is always there in vrvr fanfiction so he's the guess character of the week. I am so happy for the nice feedback i have received i never thought this fic would be my most popular work lmao, so let's hope for more baegye in this new era and cb ;D  
> if you read a review, it's always appreacite.

Hoyoung was never so fond of parties himself. He was an ISFJ after all, an introverted. That was one of the best things about being with Gyehyeon, they could just hang out sometimes in silence and just them being together. Ah right, he should not think those kinds of things. Not that this was a particular wrong thing. Maybe just a weirdo thing to do considering that they recently reconciled and it wasn’t like he wanted to be boyfriends again, he just was nostalgic. He hadn't been exactly a friend to Gyehyeon before they started dating, so it was weird trying to be his friend now that he had kissed him before, he had seen 

Gyehyeon crying and vice versa. It just feels out of place.

“Hey, i asked you about my outfit and you zoned out” Right Minchan was in his house because they were going to the party. 

“You look great you always do” Minchan was wearing a leather jacket and that always would be a bomb outfit. 

“You don’t seem excited about going to the party,we can always stay at home”

“It’s not that” Hoyoung frowned “It’s something more”

“Then tell me, we are in this best friend's thing for life” Minchan reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know. I think I can't be friends with Gyehyeon. It’s not like i hate him..it’s more like it’s weird to being friends with someone you had kissed”

“You got a point, it’s not like there’s a restart button in real life. Maybe you should tell him”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to sound like I think this can’t work out. Maybe it’s because we recently started to talk again”

Minchan looked serious, that was always something terrified. 

“Look Hoyoung. I understand what you are trying to say but I think because you overthink things you don’t solve these problems. If Gyehyeon is a true friend, he should understand you and not guilty tripping you for not being able to be his friend”

When Hoyoung was going to reply, his phone buzzed

**Kim Yongseung:** We are coming :D

They all were going to go Hwangwoond’s house by uber because no one of them drive, the house wasn’t far. Hoyoung didn’t understand why Kim Perfect student Yongseung wanted to go to a party (aside Yeonho) but he was best friend of Hwangwoong from middle school. 

“Hi” said Yongseung when they knocked Hoyoung’s door. “I am Yongseung and this is Yeonho”

“Hi” said Yeonho shyly to Minchan

“Hello, i am Hoyoung’s best friend i hope we can have a great time today”

“Excuse him, he is the definition of Extra” chuckled Hoyoung.

“Thank you for coming with us. My mother is so overprotective” Yeonho said directly to Hoyoung

“No problem, it’s my club after all. I have to spend time with them”

-0-

When they arrived at the party, the thing was wild. Hoyoung didn’t think it would be so crowded. It was obvious that there were more people than only the dance club.”Hi” shouted Hwangwoong through the loud music”I am glad you came”

Yongseung waved a hand to his friend and then they started to look for an available spot in the living room. “We are late, there isn’t any place to sit,” said Yongseung, disappointed.

“Let’s dance then” Hoyoung grabbed Yongseung to the dance floor leaving Minchan and Yeonho looking for the spot. It was Beyonce’s crazy in love, a song you must dance every time it’s played. They were having fun, Yongseung with his eccentric personality. It felt like they were alone there. Until they weren’t

“Yongseung, sit here” Hwangoong invited them to the lounge island in the living room. 

Hoyoung sat in the other corner from Yongseung but at least close to Minchan. “I am so glad you came, he never went to my parties before” Hwangwoong was such a theatrical character, he always loved to announce things to everyone and everyone loved to listen.

“That isn’t true, i came to your birthday’s party. Gatsby wannabe”

Oh such a good comeback, that everyone went ooh

“Yeah, you are right I always love your gifts. So tell me old sport, who is your date”

Hoyoung wished Yongseung would answer he went in a group, that he wasn’t dating anyone but nothing you wish becomes reality. 

“Yeonho” pointed him”We are in the same class”

Yeonho nervously waved his hand to Hangwoong. Okay, so Hoyoung drank a shot of god knows what (vodka he thinks) and it wasn’t even his. He didn't even drink only once in Dongheon’s last birthday (because he was an official adult and he can buy alcohol) but he drank this shot so nobody could read the jealousy in his face.

“You are pretty, I hope you are good with dating a robot” Hwangwoong chuckled and Hoyoung thought this was a hurtful thing to say, he hoped Yongseung was okay.

“He is sweet” Yeonho humbled. Nah, he was dating the most perfect boy Hoyoung knew and didn’t try to defend him properly. Okay another shot.

“Why are you drinking?” asked Minchan when he saw him taking a second shot. 

“It’s party” was all Hoyoung replied and Minchan didn’t protest because he was drinking as well (Hoyoung was stealing his drinks) 

He hated the party, honestly. He tried to be involved in conversations but everything was dull and Yongseung was far away holding hands with Yeonho.

His head was dizzy and it didn’t make it any better. And now he was alone, everyone left to play beer pong in the yard (Minchan asked him if he wanted company but Hoyoung rejected it, he didn’t want Minchan to miss the fun because he was in a bad mood. Gyehyeon could understand him. He made the most common mistake people do when they are drunk.

**Bae Hoyoung:**

I miss u

i wsh yu er her

Gyehyeon was in his bedroom watching dramas like every weekend night when he read those. Did he mean her or here? Also I miss u?

**Jo Gyehyeon:**

Who is her?

are you drunk?

**Bae Hoyoung:**

Party 

No

i am al1

Crap, if Hoyoung who was a very responsible person was sending him drunk messages sure his stupid cousin was worse, he was going to pick them before things get worse.

**Jo Gyehyeon:**

I am coming for you

**Bae Hoyoung:**

kss m <: kal

Okay, maybe Hoyoung wasn’t the ideal person to talk about this.

Gye.hyung: 

Yeonho, I am coming for you all. Hoyoung is very drunk and I am worried. I am going to call you when i'm near so you are all in the street. 

Yeonho broke from the rush of drinking beer pong, he wasn’t that drunk and Yongseung hadn't been drinking at all. They had to look for Minchan and Hoyoung.

-o-

Minchan was in the yard petting Hwanwoong’s dog and saying he was the best dong he ever met, he was okay. Hoyoung however, looked wasted. He was keeping a serious face and his eyes were dark . “Oh, Hoyoung are you all right?” asked Yongseung, he looked so pretty and perfect as always.

“Sure let’s dance” Hoyoung stood up trying to grab Yongseung to dance but he tripped and spilled his drink on Yongseung

“Excuse him, he has never been this stupid drunk” said Minchan grabbing his best friend from the floor.

“We are going home, Gyehyeon is coming” 

“I miss him” Hoyoung started talking

“Do you?” asked Yeonho, he wasn’t sure they were friends in first place.

“I dooo, i love him” Crap how he will ruin everything?

“ignore him please, i think Gyehyeon is near”

-o-

The car was waful quiet, Hoyoung took a nap, hopefully this would save his dignity. Minchan was not happy being in Gyehyeon’s car but honestly he couldn’t go on his own to his house. They dropped Yeonho first because he lived closer and Minchan was going home with Hoyoung to take care of him. 

Yongseung was quiet, he didn’t understand anything.

“Hoyoung” he broke the silence in the car “Do you like me?”

Hoyoung woke up.

“Of course i do”

“Right” Yongseung nodded and it didn’t seem right. Gyehyeon was shaking in the front seat, hoping this wouldn’t ruin anything.

“Oh, we are in my street. Thank you Gyehyeon” He left the car quietly and didn’t say goodbye to Minchan and Hoyoung.

“You drivinn” Hoyoung mumbled

“Yeah” said Gyehyeon quietly, having a lot of thoughts in his mind.

“You saiid forver now I drove alone by your street”Hoyoung tried to sing the famous heartbreak song.

“You ruined Driver’s license” Michan looked better now, that was a good thing. He didn’t want to let Hoyoung with a little less drunk person than him.

“e are here, i hope you had a great night” Gyehyeon said to Hoyoung and Minchan.

“I luv you”

Minchan took Hoyoung off the car and quietly said “You know he doesn’t mean it”

Ouch, that hurted even though he knew Hoyoung said it because of the alcohol. It was so odd to hear his voice saying these words again, he missed it. He missed him

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontation and playlists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, an update finally. I said no more angst chapter and this feels too angsty hehe. Please forgive me if Yongseung is an asshole, when someone tries to be your friend but in reality wants to date you is not a good feeling, Hohyoung apologize so we forgave him.I hope you all note that Hoyoung did choose to call gye instead of his long time friends aah. I think this would have a three chapters more to develop the feelings bud don't make too long.  
> If you leave a review, i will aprecciate them

Hoyoung woke up with a killing headache, the sunlight entering through his room’s window was killing him. Oh, he remembered he drank but couldn’t remember anything else aside from coming home in Gyehyeon’s car also that Minchan slept over his place. Minchan was sitting on the other side of the bed using his phone.

“Oh finally, here take a painkiller for the hungover and water”

He did as he was told, still feeling sleepy so maybe he should sleep more.

“Well, now that i just check you come back alive without problems i am heading to my house”

“Ugh, why did you let me drink last night? My head is killing me” Hoyoung complained.

“To be fair you stole my drinks and I thought you could handle it. Bro, i don't want to scare you or something but you confessed to Yongseung last night”

Hoyoung felt like he was fainting.

“What? why would i do that?”

“Because you were drunk and stupid and Yongseung asked you if you liked him and you said yes”

Hoyoung started to shake, this was so wrong. How could excuse himself after that? Yongseung would never buy the “i was drunk” .No, he didn’t deserve to be lied to but Hoyoung was so scared he was going to scare him.

“Hoyoung try to calm down, it’s okay. I think Yongseung could understand”

Breathed in and out, tried to count to 10. He couldn’t calm down about this.

“Yeah you maybe right” Hoyoung sighed and tried to look calm down”Don’t worry about me and go home already, you have done a lot since yesterday”

“Hey, it’s okay i am your friend, you can always count on me. But i am afraid i have to go now because they are waiting me in my grandma's house for breakfast, text me if you need to talk”

Minchan left and Hoyoung felt so lonely, god what if he messed more things yesterday too?

He went to the kitchen for breakfast and encountered his older sister, Mina.

“Bae Hoyoung first hangover” she teased him

“I am not proud, i am never drinking again”

“That’s what we all say, i don’t want to see my baby brother grow” She hugged him so dramatically.

“Noona, i am growing. Next year i am going to college”

“Don’t say thaaat” She made him laugh and he suddenly forgot about his worries.

-0-

After cleaning his room and taking a shower Hoyoung felt more like a person again so he grabbed his phone.

Nothing new on twitter except that Hwanwoong was following him and school gossip. He was so afraid to open the text app and he didn’t know why. When he opened he knew he should trust his guts more.

His last chat was Gyehyeon, and he sent him drunk text saying he missed him. Oh, why was he that dumb drunk? Couldn’t he be a sad drunk? although that wasn’t healthier at all either. 

**Bae Hoyoung:**

Sorry, about last night I was stupidly drunk.

**Jo Gyehyeon:**

It’s okay, we all had one night like that. Are you okay?

**Bae Hoyoung:**

Yeah after breakfast i felt a lot better.

Hoyoung didn’t expect to text Gyehyeon all weekend. Conversation was always so fluid between them. They could talk about everything but also they gave each other personal space. It felt great because he didn't text a lot with his friends usually, Minchan was bad at texting and better talking in person and Dongheon was very busy with law university recently.

Their goodbyes messages in sunday night were interesting

Bae Hoyoung: Hey i know this is weird but i haven’t felt this amused texting with someone in a while, your memes are the coolest :3

Jo Gyehyeon: You are too old to use :3, pls. And I know my memes are great.

I am also having a great time.

Was it normal to make a deal of just texting? 

-0-

Hoyoung never liked mondays but now he didn’t want to go to school. He didn't want to face Yongseung, things could be bad and maybe he hated him. But that wasn’t a good excuse to skip school and sooner or later they should talk.

It wasn’t that day, school was normal but Hoyoung decided to skip dance club, he couldn’t face it at least for today. But it was a good thing because he encountered Kangmin (Gyehyeon’s little brother) in the school entrance.The kid had grown so much since the last time he saw him but still looked like a baby.

“Hi, remember me?” Hoyoung asked, gosh he missed him.

“Of course, hyung” Kangmin replied happily “Wait, it’s okay if we talk? I mean i am gyehyeon’s brother”

“It’s okay we are okay, what are you doing here?”

“Documents for my inscription next year, i don’t want to enter highschool”

“Oh kid, it’s going to be alright you are going to be with your brother. Don’t worry”

Unexpectedly Kangmin hugged him, he was so clingy more than Hoyoung.

“Hyung i miss you, please be my friend even if you are not dating Gye-hyung”

“Me too, let’s be friends on facebook”

That night aafter doing homework Kangmin sent him a facebook invitation and Gye texted him: Kangmin says you are a better brother than i am, how rude.

**Bae Hoyoung: Just hug the kid more.**

-o-

Confrontation was hard but this was ridiculous,he skipped the dance club all the days of the week claiming he was sick. He knew he couldn’t do it any longer because the dance competition was near and he wasn’t practicing at his house either. But he never imagined Yongseung would make the first move.

**Kim Yongseung:** Let’s talk on the break. See you on the bench in front of the library.

This message was so straightforward that it made him anxious. The worst thing that could happen was that Yongseung hated him, and it was breaking his heart. The last thirty minutes of math class were insufrible.

Yongseung came first to the bench and as drinking from his water bottle, he looked serious.

“Hi, what do you want to talk about?” asked Hoyoung quietly.

Yongseung frowned, this was the closest he has seen him mad.

“Hoyoung, you know what. And the fact you skipped dance club the whole week amde it worse.”

He breathed, there wasn’t any other option aside from being honest.

“I do like you, don’t hate me please.”

Yongseung was quiet for a goddam minute, making Hoyoung more anxious.

“Hyung, listen i don’t hate you but i felt kind of betrayed. I think you were my friend and you tried to help me to date my crush but it wasn’t like that”

“I am your friend. I never intended to interfere between Yeonho and you, I just wanted you to like me” Hoyoung hated himself for this, he sounded so pitiful.

“Okay, i understand and i still want to be your friend. But please understand I like Yeonho and i am dating him. Sorry for sounding so like an asshole but i want to be friends and nothing more”

“Okay, i promise we are going to be friends and nothing more”

They stayed quietly for minutes, Hoyoung not knowing if he was okay with this.

“Please come back to the dance club, you worked so hard in the dance for throwing for teenage drama”

Hoyoung chuckled, he was right but not today. No after being rejected.

“Okay next week, i need to do a team project today”

“Okay i accpeted it but you are going to stay longer”

“Right”

After they parted ways for their classroom Hoyoung asked himself why being rejected didn’t feel so bad?

-0-

Late at night he felt he should talk about it with someone, Minchan was busy with his video projects, maybe Dongheon in college so he called Gyehyeon.

“Hi”answered Gyehyeon “What is some important you just call?”

“I talked with Yongseung today”

“Oh how it was?”

“He doesn’t hate me but he plain rejected me and say we are going to be just friend”

“Wow, so nice of him”

Hoyoung chuckled, his voice was a good sound for Gyehyeon’s ears.

“I am good honestly, i think to good for being rejected like that”

“Maybe you didn't like him that much”

Hoyoung paused and he realized he didn’t think of Yongseung that much in the week..

“Yeah maybe i just wanted to fill my boring life with the first cute boy i crossed by”

“The only crush i have had liked me back, i don’t have any experience”

“Lucky guy” Hoyoung sighed, this was bittersweet.

“Anyway, I made you a playlist to listen to. It’s for songs rec”

“Oh, tomorrow i am tired for today. Thank you, good night”

“Goodnight Hoyoung”

This was the first time someone made him a playlist,not even his boyfriend. And it made him flatter more than any compliments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i forgot i had to go through gye's music reccomendation for a song that fits the fic. If you had any suggestion pls drop them


End file.
